Koro-Sensei
Koro-Sensei was a teacher and the main anti-hero antagonist from the 2012 manga novel and a 2015 anime and live action movie of Assassination Classroom. History As a child, he was born into one of the vilest and corrupt slums in an unknown country. It was an environment where everybody could easily betray one another to the point that one could only trust oneself. Through these hardships, he decided to become an assassin, eventually becoming the master assassin known as the The Reaper. Immediately, his talents were shown as he left a tremendous trail of corpses in his wake. He became notorious for breaking through even the most strict security teams to assassinate his targets without any hitch. All this changed after assassinating a wealthy businessman and father. The man's child witnessed the killing and the child became enamored with the beauty of the kill, requesting that the Reaper train him as his apprentice. Eager for the assassination opportunities that an apprentice could give, the Reaper took in the boy and trained him. He taught him everything he knew all while still instilling respect and fear in him and letting him know the difference in power between them, though he only saw him as his tool rather than a real student. After several successful jobs, the apprentice turned on the Reaper as he was attempting to escape a prison facility. The apprentice, now the current Reaper, sought his master's title and abandoned him just to fuel his ego. Betrayed, the Reaper was captured and thrown into an undocumented research laboratory run by Kotarō Yanagisawa. Yanagisawa's research goal was to create large amounts of antimatter by having it "piggyback" on the growth of human cells. It was there that he met and befriended Aguri Yukimura, a teacher who was at the time in an arranged and abusive marriage to Yanagisawa. She was brought in to keep a closer eye on the him as Yanagisawa considered her easily expendable if he attempted to break free and take her hostage. As the tests continued, the Reaper began to slowly bond with her and became fond of her as she worked on compiling exam questions for her class, and it was during this time he learned what compassion was. However, a problem arose when Yanagisawa and his researchers began to question what would happen to Korosensei's antimatter cells when he died. To answer this question, Yanagisawa and his team launched a small automated lab onto the moon to safely test the possibility of what happened if a subject with Korosensei's antimatter infused cells were to die, in this case, a small lab rat. When the rat did die at the end of its lifespan it caused a volatile reaction with the antimatter in its body. The antimatter created a chain reaction that turned 70% of the moon's matter into antimatter, which then completely exploded. Upon seeing this, Yanagisawa was horrified at the results. His subordinates then began running calculations and discovered that the same thing will happen to the Reaper by March 13 of the following year. Earth would be destroyed the same way if left unchecked, prompting Yanagisawa to order his subordinates start preparations to kill him. A mortified Aguri overhears this and decides to go speak to the Reaper and tell him their findings. When she does however, he reveals that it does not bother him as he expected a death such as this from the start. Telling Aguri to leave, he finally unleashes his full power that he gained from the experiments to escape as a visibly fuming Yanagisawa watches from a nearby security camera. The Reaper then proceeded to rampage violently, killing off several guards and in the process damaging Yanagisawa's left eye. However, during the escape Aguri is mortally wounded when she landed in the line of fire of a special tripmine meant for him to the latter's horror. He then laments the fact that if he hadn't wasted his skills on killing, he would know how to save her. Her final wish to him was to teach the students of Class E all while thinking of what a wonderful teacher he will be. With this, she also left a large tie as a present for him to take. Depressed but not broken, the Reaper vowed to help those children. He left a note then left the facility for a nearby mountain, and then uses various items on the mountain to create a new set of clothes to suit his new role as a teacher. Although not responsible for destroying seventy percent of the moon, he takes the blame and tells the world's leaders that he will destroy the Earth as well in March of the following year and requests to become the homeroom teacher for Kunugigaoka Junior High School's Class 3-E. The world leaders accept the deal, hoping it will give them a chance to assassinate him; however, they also added another condition: he would not harm the students. Personality It was revealed that he was raised in an environment "where everybody could easily betray one another to the point that one could only trust oneself". Through these hardships, he decided to become an assassin in order to survive. Despite gaining an apprentice, he only saw him as a tool for his goals, which drove the latter to finally betray his master. However, after meeting Aguri Yukimura, he finally knew what compassion really was--becoming much more kind and compassionate. According to Aguri, if he was born in a peaceful country, his personality would be "someone a little perverted, with a good head but a few screws loose, petty about small things, and also very stubborn." He has/would have "a gentle smile not just for business, but because he is a gentle person himself." This prediction happens to reflect his personality; which became forefront after he answered the tentacles. When first introduced, Korosensei was a jovial individual who demanded absurd and seemingly mundane requests despite claiming he would be the cause of the planet's destruction in a year. He was also rather kind to others in general and could switch from silly and childish to serious on the fly. According to Nagisa, Korosensei also was unintentionally petty at others at times and loved gossip, both traits heavily noted throughout the series. From time to time pieces of his old personality as The Reaper were visible such as when Terasaka tried to sacrifice Nagisa to kill Korosensei and Korosensei menacingly threatened all of their families if they tried another self-harming attempt like that. In that moment he resorted to his old method of teaching through fear. As the series progresses his character development renders him more and more capable of true empathy and learning to use that empathy to teach lessons instead of through fear and reward like he had with his first student. Korosensei deeply cared for his students' emotional and physical well-being and would lose his temper whenever any of them were put in danger, even by one another. On the annual school trip to Kyoto, a few of his students were assaulted/kidnapped by a gang of high schoolers hidden in an alley. After searching the entire area painstakingly, he infiltrated the abandoned building where two kidnapped students were being held at and single-handedly beat up all of the high schoolers, scaring them away.[3] One of Korosensei's attributes was the fact that he was able to connect to each student individually, being an objective, empathic, and observant person who will do almost anything to help his students. This was the reason why all the students respect him despite the fact that he was going to blow up the Earth in a year. Taking care of each student's needs, Korosensei would sometimes be piqued by a student's current problems or interests and would try his best to guide the student along or solve it for them. Korosensei loved sweets almost to extreme cases,[4] and was also shown to be a very perverted character, a trait he shares with his student Okajima. This characteristic was revealed to be the side effect of the experimentation which made him unable to hide his true feelings. Relationships Class 3-E In general, Korosensei has a good relationship with all his students, helping by doing anything as he can. As a result, he is highly respected by them. His positive relationship with the class stems from his promise to their former teacher Aguri Yukimura to give them courage and not let any of the students fall behind. Korosensei does not show favoritism with any student, but is particularly interested in Nagisa Shiota, for not just being quiet and well-mannered but for his talents as an assassin, who eventually followed his path to become a teacher. Aguri Yukimura Korosensei's first impressions of Aguri were neutral, seeing her only as a means of escape but commented on her bizarre fashion sense and scatterbrain behavior. However, as time passed their relationship became close after Aguri taught him what "compassion was". Eventually, Korosensei finally told her of his life, and Aguri expressed her desire to instill courage in her depressed students. Aguri's death inspired Korosensei to take up teaching, leading to current events with Class 3-E. The Reaper His apprentice whom he met killing his father. After witnessed the killing, the child became enamored with it and requested that the Reaper train him as his apprentice. Eager for the assassination opportunities that an apprentice could give, the Reaper took in the boy and trained him. Even though he taught him everything he knew all while still instilling respect and fear in him and letting him know the difference in power between them, the first Reaper still saw him as his tool rather than a real student, which eventually caused him his apprentice to and abandoned him at a prison after realizing his teacher's view of him. After the Reaper was captured, he admitted to Aguri that he was dumbfounded on why his student betrayed him, to which she respond that he might wanted to his master to acknowledge him. Many years later, the second Reaper's wish for his master to acknowledge him still lingered even when he was given tentacles by Shiro and right before his death. Gakuho Asano Initially, Asano presented himself as Korosensei's work superior and a major adversary at teaching. He made it a point to stand as a wall between Korosensei and his goals for improving Class E. However, Korosensei managed to overcome those blocks. It was revealed that they share many similarities in how they want to raise strong and capable students and how they are both "monsters" that dedicate themselves to teaching. After beating Asano, their relationship had noticeably improved; the chairman no longer stood as a barrier to Class E's growth, but rather another assassin aiming to kill Korosensei. During Valentine's Day, Asano offered to allow Korosensei to continue teaching at Kunugigaoka, something Korosensei views as a sign of great honor and respect. On that day, Korosensei had a friendly conversation with Asano, and thanked the chairman for making him truly enjoy his experience as a teacher. Their shared desire to teach ultimately results in a lot of trust between them. In the final volume, Asano is described as Korosensei's "greatest supporter" and when Korosensei reflects on which assassination attempts were the closest to succeeding, he mentions that he wasn't too worried about participating in Asano's game because he knew the explosion wouldn't be so strong as to injure the other students. Tadaomi Karasuma Most of the time, Karasuma seems annoyed and exasperated by Korosensei.Various students remark that, under different circumstances, they could have become close friends. It was noted that Karasuma never called Koro-sensei by his name, addressing him as "octopus". Only during Korosensei's final moments was the only instance where he used his given name. Irina Jelavic Most of the time, Irina tries to attack Korosensei, who easily evades her attacks. Even though Korosensei constantly mocks her attempts to kill him as well as her love life, they have a friendly relationship. Naoto Shirogane Kiritsugu Emiya Yen Sid Lord Death Palutena Viridi Yukari Yakumo Azazel (Highschool DxD) Black Star Yuri Sakazaki Yu Narukami Archer/Future Shirou Emiya Reimu Hakurei The Miracle Elite Storyline Journey through the Mist TBA LOTM: Armageddon-Emiya Among Us LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight LOTM: Darkmageddon Gallery Reimu and Korosensei.png|"Reimu Hakurei and Korosensei" The E-3 Base.png|"The 3-E Base" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Mutants Category:Power Hungry Category:Speedsters Category:Flyers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Cheaters Category:Killjoy Category:Hat Wearer Category:Ugly Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Gravity Defyers Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Mentors Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502